


Ask Questions Later

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Particularly Poetic Poetry [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts, this poem could be about anyone though, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a hunter and there's a gun. They go hand in hand. </p><p>Inspired by "Guns For Hands" by Twenty One Pilots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Questions Later

I know what you think at night

When blood is glistening on your car

You tell your Dad that you'll have the old thing looking as good as new

As soon as possible

But instead you take your time

Slowly wiping a hard day's work off the windshield

While you're really trying to clean your mind

I know what you're thinking and what it means

I know that your gun is waiting under a cushion in the back seat

I know it feels good in your hands and that you have plans 

But don't

Take it

Take it

 

(gg)

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK, BABY!  
> Thanks for reading. Hugs and kisses to all you glorious geeks and victorious freaks.


End file.
